warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Patient Zero/Transcript
This page contains transmissions done throughout the questline. Find out what the Corpus know about Alad V (Naeglar, Eris) *'Lotus': "Alad V has launched a full scale invasion into all sectors of the system. We're working on fighting back but we need to take this fight to the source. We need to find Alad V and stop him." In Mission *'Lotus': "Tenno, the Corpus have been tracking Alad V for months, his attacks on their ships have been nearly as devastating as those of the Grineer's Fomorians. We are here to find out what the Corpus know." *'Lotus': "This command center has been sending ship after ship to hunt Alad V. With each one succumbing to the Infestation. We are going to take their intel and finish the job for them." After Hacking First Data Vault *'Alad V': "I took a disease and turned it into a life altering gift. grimacing Someday, thesic you may learn to appreciate what I am giving this system. Until then, all you can do is rage against the grimacing inevitable." After Hacking All Data Vaults *'Lotus': "Tenno, this goes deeper than I thought. Alad V has gotten his hands on another Warframe. If he can Infestsic it like he did with the Corpus*... Hurry to extraction we have to move quickly." *Referring to Operation: Mutalist Incursions Sabotage Alad's Infested ship at Brugia, Eris *'Lotus': "We've narrowed down Alad V's location to a cluster of infested Corpus vessels. This is his breeding ground. Raid these ships while I try to pinpoint the source of Alad V's signal. I'll need three signals to triangulate his whereabouts, meaning you need to raid three ships. We have to move fast, Alad V cannot be allowed to bring a Warframe to life using his Mutalist Infestation." First Hive Destroyed *'Alad V': "Soon you will see like me. You will see the grimacing beauty and grimacing perfection of this new species. Come Tenno, evolve with me." Second Hive Destroyed *'Alad V': "Look at me Tenno! Don't you want this? Can't you see what a gift this is?" Third Hive Destroyed *'Alad V': "Listen to me, there is still time. Lay down your arms, become one of us. Then you will see the path. Then you too, will help others to become as well." *'Lotus': "It's worked it'ssic way into his mind, it's changing how he thinks. Alad V isn't using the Infestation as a weapon, he is the infestation." Sabotage Alad's Infested ship at Cyath, Eris First Hive Destroyed *'Alad V': "Aren't these creatures beautiful? grimacing Cold metal made one with living flesh. grimacing I can feel them all within me, grimacing they are hungry." Second Hive Destroyed *'Alad V': "Oh Tenno, are you worried you'll be left out? Look, I've been working on something special. You too can be grimacing one with us." Third Hive Destroyed *'Alad V': "I'm almost finished my first test, a Multalist Warframe. She will be beautiful. Wait until you meet her. I just know you'll have a change of heart. grimacing" Sabotage Alad's Infested ship at Cosis, Eris First Hive Destroyed *'Alad V': "Profit. Profit is only a means to an end, I have evolved. I no longer need profit. I have found a purer form of growth." Second Hive Destroyed *'Lotus': "I've almost completed my signal analysis. Keep moving. I'll have his lab's coordinates shortly." Third Hive Destroyed *'Alad V': "You see Tenno, my new flesh comes with a new desire. This Infestation and I, we are grimacing one. I want what it wants, and it wants grimacing what I want. Together we will crawl across the bountiful flesh of this system. Join us." Destroy Alad V's laboratory ship *'Lotus': "Good work Tenno, I have just triangulated the location of Alad's lab. By this point he will have moved on but we can still destroy his work and stop him from creating anymore Multalist infested." *''Lotus': ''"This is it, this ship is Alad V's laboratory, the crucible of the Mutalist infested. We're going to make sure no new Infested are created here. Destroy the ship's reactor." *'Alad V': "Tenno do you really want to ruin the best chance this system has for peace?" *'Alad V': "Why don't you want this? My Mutalist Empire means unity. Is there nothing more balanced than that?" After Destroying Ship Reactor *'Alad V': "Tenno, I'm not angry. I'm disappointed. I can always build a new lab ship but you, you can't keep running from your destiny forever. Let me show you what is possible." (Infested Mesa appears) *'Lotus': "That's not a Tenno. That's a hollow Warframe being puppeted by Infested flesh. Put it out of it'ssic misery." Ending (Attachment: Mutalist Alad V Assassinate Blueprint) Category:Quotes